Game Story
Beach Zone The Game starts as you see Pikachu and his friends Mew, Piplup, Chikorita and Charmander riding on a boat towards the Beach Zone. A cut-scene plays where Pikachu and his friends are talking on the dock, about how they are going to go explore the new pokepark in their separate ways. Then you receive a friend pad and register them as your friends. You now take control of pikachu and a small scene shows an overview of Sandy Cove. As you walk forward onto the beach, you meet a pokemon who introduces himself as Psyduck. Psyduck then tells the player about pokepark and about skill games (battle, chase, quiz, hide and seek, etc.) and then he challenges you to a battle, after teaching you how to use your moves. After this battle, his friend Dewpider comes up and challenges pikachu to a game of chase. After defeating both of them, you will become their friend. Psyduck then suggests that since you are new, you should go and explore around, he also suggests going to visit Carracosta and try his attraction. Now Pikachu is able to explore the area and now he can talk to Carracosta. Carracosta introduces himself and his attraction, and says that you need 5 berries to play. Then he explains what berries do. After paying five berries, he notices that you don't have alot of friends in your friend book, and that if you want to play, you should make some more friends. He then gives you back your 5 berries. To make Carracosta happy, you need to befriend the pokemon Pikipek and Pidove. Pikachu needs to talk to Pidove and he will ask you to deliver his letter to Pikipek, if Pikachu agrees to help, then Pikipek will appear in the area. Once pikachu gives the letter to Pikipek, then you become friends with both bird pokemon, and now you can go back to Carracosta. Pay him the 5 berries and now you can play Carracosta's Coastal Collector. Notice how only some pokemon can play this attraction, in this case, the pokemon you have already befriended and can play include Psyduck, Piplup and Dewpider. Choose one and begin the attraction. You will have to race along on the water collecting as many seashells as you can before getting to the finish line. The first time you do this attraction, a cutscene will appear right before you get to the finish line where Popplio appears out of the water and knocks the pokemon out of bounds, then you appear back at land. Back on land, Popplio is seen crying and apologizing to Pikachu about the incident, then she decides that as an apology, she decides to invite you over to her house to meet Primarina. Upon meeting Primarina, she immediately recognizes you as the Pokemon who saved Pokepark in the first two games, then asks you a favor. She tells you that something strange is going on in the beach zone, pokemon are dissapearing into a strange world. Since pikachu is always happy to help, he agrees to help, and Popplio joins him. Primarina suggests that you should look for clues down south at the Beachfront Town, but you need to defeat Carracosta's attraction to get there. Now that you and popplio are working together, you can play the attraction again (with no additional cost) and also, Popplio can now play it too. After finishing the attraction, Carracosta opens the gate to Beachfront Town. The entrance to Beachfront Town is between the hills near Carracosta. Popplio suggests you go talk to Primarina before leaving. After talking to her, she says that she has seen a suspicious pokemon sneaking into a portal and out, helping pokemon into the portal. She tells you that you need to look for a small blue pokemon with a big head and lights on the ends of his arms. You need to go to Beachfront Town to find this pokemon, but when you try to get there, you will realize that the bridge to the town is out. Two pokemon introduce themselves ad Chansey and Blissey, the nurses in Beachfront Town, as well as the substitute builders while the Hitmon Brothers are stuck in Wish Park. They tell you that they cannot fix the bridge because when they were on a boat ride in Sandy Cove, they accidentally dropped their hammer into the ocean ruins. You need to go talk to Primarina, who will tell you that to get to the Ocean Ruins, you need to dive into the water in a certain spot. Once you enter the ruins, you need to travel through a maze as Popplio to find the hammer. Bring it back to the builders and you can now enter the town. Upon entering the Beachfront Town, you are given a small visual of the area. A cutscene then plays where Pikachu and Popplio walk into the town and are greeted by Chansey and Blissey, who thank you for helping them fix the bridge and they befriend you. Pikachu and Popplio then can explore the area and in an alley, they find a pokemon running an attraction that fits the same description of what Primarina said. If you talk to him, he introduces himself as Elgyem and introduces his attraction. Then he senses that you are not here to play his attraction. Then you can ask him about the portal. Elgyem then confesses that a tall white pokemon that looked like it was wearing a dress and a sunhat had offered him thousands of berries to lure pokemon into the portal. He agreed but then soon regreted it as he had no idea what was behind the portal, until he soon found out the horrors behind it. Elgyem says that he tried to get the pokemon out but it was too late, the portal had sealed. Popplio then asks if she could help get the pokemon back, and Elgyem tells her that you need alot of friends to open the portal, and that she has to complete Elgyem's Attraction before going in. Now you can play Elgyem's Attraction for 5 berries. The Attraction is called Elgyem's Electric Roundup. In this attraction, the player is in a small pen with a smaller pen with a gate. Voltorbs and Electrodes will spawn and the player has to knock them into the pen before they explode. Voltorbs will give you 1000 pts while Electrodes will give you 2000. You are given 30 seconds and the target score is 30,000. After defeating the attraction, Elgyem will take you to the portal and if you have befriended enough pokemon, you can enter. This new area is a branch of Wish Park called the Toxic Zone, which looks like a scientists lab. Looking ahead, you will see all the missing pokemon encased in tubes while the strange pokemon, the ultra beast Nihilego is standing in the middle. Talking to her and demanding that she releases the pokemon activates her attraction which will be posted on the Attraction page, and then you must battle her. Once you win, the pokemon will be freed and you will return to the Beach Zone. A cutscene starts where Primarina thanks you for your help, but then you recieve word that the same thing is happening in the Jungle Zone. Pikachu volunteers to go help and primarina tells you that you must talk to Muk at the gate if you want to go. Back in Beachfront Town, you will see a gate with a picture of a tree on it, Muk is standing in front of it, talk to him. Muk will tell you that if you want to go to the Jungle Zone, that you have to complete his attraction. The attraction is called Muk's Filthy Freeswim. In this attraction, the player must swim through Beachfront Town's sewer systems and choose the correct paths while avoiding pokemon that try to attack the player. If the player takes the wrong paths and gets attacked, they will be stalled and may not make it through the maze in time. The limit is two minutes and if the player doesn't make it in time, then the sewers will burst causing the player to lose. They also must collect crystals along the way. And if the player collects a sufficient amount of points and gets through the maze in time, then muk will allow the player to pass into the Jungle Zone. Jungle Zone Upon entering the Jungle Zone, you will see a small cutscene of the area, showing off Windmill Way. Sunkern will walk up to you and give you a small tour of the area, showing you the houses, park, a couple of stores, and a few more things (but most areas in Windmill Way are not accessable at this point), finally ending with her showing you the Grand Windmill, which supplies the area with power. The only problem, is that the Windmill has a piece of metal stuck in one of it's blades, stopping it from being able to work. Popplio suggests that you and her can help fix the windmill, but the pokemon working there explain that the only one who has the correct tools to fix it, is the area's mechanic, Ampharos. Unfortunately, Ampharos is currently visiting the Drifblim Junction up in the sky, and the only way to get up there, is to use a cannon. The Cannon is located in the park area of Windmill Way, but Pikachu and Popplio decide to go see what they can do. Once you are over at the park, you will see an a new attraction run by a pokemon named Lurantis. When you go over to it, you will activate a cutscene where a small green owl pokemon is trying to beat the attraction but keeps failing. When you talk to him, he introduces himself as Rowlet, and he tells you that he is investigating the case of Wish Park, just like you, but he needs the windmill to be turning so the gates to Greentree Plateau can be opened, and he can consult Decidueye, the leader of the area for his help. Unfortunately, the greedy Lurantis is the owner of the cannon and she won't give it up unless someone beats her attraction. Rowlet asks you if you can help and you agree, starting the next attraction, Lurantis' Glide n Slide. The attraction will only be available if you befriend 5 pokemon in the Jungle Zone. This shouldn't be too hard, considering there are well over 10 pokemon in Windmill Way that you can befriend at this point. But if you need to, get your friend count up to 5 and return to Lurantis to begin the next minigame. In Lurantis' Glide n Slide, the player will have to roll down a large ramp and glide into the air, catching wind currents and collecting points along the way. The longer the player goes, the more points they will collect. They also can earn more points by collecting little crystals along the way, but if they run into Emolgas, they will lose points. The player must earn at least 20,000 points or more before landing, and Lurantis will give up her cannon and give it to you. Overjoyed, Rowlet will join you as a pal, and Lurantis will also befriend you. Next, you need to talk to Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour over at the windmill and tell them that you have the cannon. They will bring the come over and bring the cannon over to it's spot and when you are ready, you can launch yourself into the sky. A scene will then show where Pikachu, Rowlet and Popplio launch into the sky and land on a floating island called Drifblim Junction. Drifblim Junction is a small floating sanctuary where the Drifblim Service is headquartered. The Drifblim Service has a Drifblim located in each area and lets you travel between areas. This Junction consists of a few small inaccessible buildings and a larger central building. Inside this building, you will meet Ampharos, who you will tell about the broken windmill. He apologizes to you that he was lollygagging up in the sky and goes outside. Before leaving, he says you need to talk to one of the Drifblim at the main building's front desk before leaving. He then floats down on another Drifblim. Go back into the headquarters and talk to the Drifblim at the front desk, who will explain to you that you can talk to drifblims in any area and they will take you to areas you have already gone to. Including the Drifblim Junction itself! Now you can float down with the help of your new friend and go back to the Windmill, where Ampharos is waiting. Ampharos tells you and the surrounding pokemon that he will now use his handyman skills to start up the windmill again, but to the shock of the player, simply kicks the side of the windmill, dislodging the piece of metal from the blade. It was that easy the whole time. Now, the gate to Greentree Plateau has opened once again and so has the entrance to the Shop Area, which sells some useful items. You want to go to Greentree Plateau, but Ampharos asks if you would like to try his attraction first. You do not have to do this right now, but soon, it won't be optional, so I would suggest completing the attraction now so you don't have to go back and do it later. Ampharos' attraction is called Power Tower. This minigame gives you 2 minutes to ascend a tall tower guarded by many pokemon. You have to get past these obstacle pokemon in time and reach the top of the tower. Pretty simple design, and the less time it takes you, the more points you will get. You need about 25000 points to win, which means you will need to end with about 15 seconds or more left on the clock. Ampharos will then give you an item called the Dias Key, and you can continue. Unfortunately, you aren't exactly at Greentree Plateau just yet... After traveling through the gate, you will need to travel through another one of those minidungeons, called the Cotton Tree Rainforest to reach the end. You will need the help of Popplio's ability to swim through water, and Rowlet's ability to fly to reach the goal and enter Greentree Plateau. Upon entering the plateau, you will receive the usual cutscene showing the area. Afterwards, a pokemon named Aipom comes up to you and Rowlet asks for directions to Decidueye's throne. Aipom will point you in the right direction and then befriend you, and now you can continue. Decidueye's throne can be accessed by following the road up onto the plateau and using the key you got from Ampharos' minigame to enter the throne room. Upon entering, Decidueye will be sitting up on his throne and will not be very happy that you barged into his castle. But Rowlet will tell him the dilemma and about how the Wish Park Crew may strike the Jungle Zone next. Decidueye yells at you and tells you that your story is bogus, but his servant, Oricorio suddenly bursts into the room with a report that two pokemon have been luring other pokemon into a portal near the south side of Windmill Way. Decidueye apologizes for jumping to conclusions and asks Pikachu and pals to investigate. Oricorio describes the two pokemon as a small brown tree creature and a large red spider. They should not have gotten too far, so she asks you if you can look for the two pokemon. Now, it is a sort of hide and seek mission, because once the two pokemon were discovered, they went to hide around the Jungle Zone. The first one to find is the tree monster, Sudowoodo, who is hiding in Windmill Way. To find Sudowoodo, you need to go to the small area behind the windmill, and there should be a spot where Rowlet can glide. He glides up to a nearby ledge with a small lake, which Popplio can swim and access an underwater cave. Inside the cave is a tree, but using water gun on the tree reveals it is actually Sudowoodo. The pokemon runs off to another spot, where you can't find him for now. The second one to find is the red spider, Ariados, who is a bit more tricky to find. Ariados hides in a place you wouldn't think to look. He is hiding on the wall of the Drifblim HQ up in Drifblim Junction. You need to run into the wall to dislodge him and send him running away. When you return to Decidueye's palace, you will find that the two pokemon have taken over the palace and overpowered Decidueye, who was no match for their power, and brought him into Wish Park. Desert Zone City Zone Iceberg Zone